


the hangover was Worth It™

by juniperProse



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Fluff, Hangover, Love Confessions, M/M, Sensory Overload, i love the idea of andrew being super caring okay, jen shows up very VERY briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 04:44:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13206243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniperProse/pseuds/juniperProse
Summary: Steven clings to his hand in a death grip as they leave, and maybe that looks alittlesuggestive from an outsider’s perspective- leaving with a drunk co-worker in the middle of a party, holding hands- but Andrew can’t find it in himself to care. He just wants Steven to feel safe.—Or: Steven gets a little too overwhelmed and drunk at a party, Andrew takes him home, and love confessions ensue.





	the hangover was Worth It™

**Author's Note:**

> it’s ya boy JP back at it again with yet ANOTHER friends to lovers + love confessions fic. woohoo!!!!
> 
> i just love making these boys cry in bathrooms, don’t i?????
> 
> enjoy!!! <33

Andrew isn’t the biggest fan of parties.

Not that he dislikes them, per se- he just doesn’t see the point. While others may find the lights, the drinks, and the blaring music thrilling, he just… doesn’t care for it.

What this party was even for, he doesn’t know. Everyone who works at Buzzfeed just loves having excuses to drink booze, he guesses.

“Hey, have you seen Steven anywhere?” asks Jen from beside him.

“No, why?”

“I just haven’t seen him in a while, I’m gettin’ worried for him.”

“I’ll find him,” says Andrew, without any hesitation.

Steven had been right with him just a few minutes ago. What gives? Hell, Steven’s one of the only reasons he hadn’t left this party earlier- the only reason he even came in the first place.

Not cause he was crushing on Steven, or anything like that. That would just be absurd- Andrew? Having a crush on his cute and nerdy and funny coworker/co host? No, totally not.

Okay, maybe he was crushing a little bit. Or maybe a lot. Quite a whole fucking lot.

He’s getting off topic- he needs to look for Steven. Steven is his number one priority now.

When searching the party floor proved fruitless, he checks the bathroom; Steven is a notorious lightweight, so he could be throwing up in there, Andrew guesses.

And, lo and behold, Andrew _does_ find him in the men’s bathroom- but not in the way he expected.

“Steven?” he calls.

Andrew is sent on pause when he hears a sob from one of the stalls. “...Steven?”

Steven is sat in the stall furthest from the door- the stall door wasn’t closed, mind you— he didn’t open a closed bathroom door, Andrew isn’t _that_ much of a creep- knees pulled up to his chest, his hands over his ears, crying a little.

“Oh, Steven, Stevie, what’s wrong?” Andrew asks softly, reaching out to Steven hesitantly, not sure where he should put his hand, if anywhere at all.

Steven looks up, somehow not having noticed Andrew before just then, and his face was red. (Red from the alcohol, or red from crying? Probably both, Andrew surmises.)

“I-I-“ Steven stammers. “‘S too much.”

“What’s too much, Steven?”

“Too loud, too many people. Way too loud.”

“I getcha,” Andrew says. He’s settled on rubbing his hand up and down Steven’s arm in a comforting manner. “I get that too, sometimes. I’ve got headphones. Would those help? With the noise, that is.”

Steven nods, his hand going up to where Andrew’s is rubbing his arm. Andrew starts to pull back, thinking Steven is going to bat his hand away, but is surprised when he laces their fingers together instead.

 _Oh. Alright._ Andrew’s more than okay with this development. If it made Steven feel better, then sure, they could hold hands. Sure. Okay.

(Holding Steven’s hand _definitely_ wasn’t making Andrew’s heart skip a beat and his goddamn crush worsen- not at all!)

Andrew fumbles one-handedly for his headphones, while Steven stands up beside him. Despite being taller than him, Steven seems so _small_ in that moment. He’s shaking like a leaf, Andrew notices.

Handing him his earbuds, Steven quickly slips them in before returning to hold Andrew’s hand again. Oh, wow, Steven’s hand lines up perfectly with his, Andrew thinks.

“You want me to drive you home?” Andrew offers.

Steven nods.

“Alright. Alright, let’s get you home, Stevie.”

Steven clings to his hand in a death grip as they leave, and maybe that looks a _little_ suggestive from an outsider’s perspective- leaving with a drunk co-worker in the middle of a party, holding hands- but Andrew can’t find it in himself to care. He just wants Steven to feel safe.

—

Steven is preeeetty drunk. Pretty drunk.

You know who else is pretty? _Andrew._

Oh, yeah, Steven’s definitely drunk as hell.

Steven sits in the passenger seat of Andrew’s car, as Andrew drives him to Steven’s own apartment.

Andrew’s hands are holding the steering wheel so casually, and his arms… Steven liked looking at his arms. They were so strong and big.

Steven likes Andrew Ilnyckyj a lot.

Ha, more like _Arm-drew_ Ilnyckyj.

Steven laughs to himself at that thought.

“What’s so funny?” Andrew asks, almost-teasingly but voice still so _soft_. So sweet.

Steven pulls his- Andrew’s- earbuds out before replying. The car is silent, save for the roar of the engine and the wheels. Thank God.

“Nothin’, nothing, just… you’re so good.”

“Thanks?” Andrew laughs.

“So good, so nice,” Steven continues, words almost slurring, “you’re like, a perfect person. What’d I do to deserve you, Andrew?”

“I could ask you the same thing,” Andrew says.

“Mmm,” Steven hums by way of a reply.

They drive the rest of the way in a comfortable, warm silence.

—

Andrew secretly loves it when steven’s clingy- both physically and metaphorically, but in this moment, mostly physically.

He’s being especially clingy as they make their way into Steven’s apartment; he’s holding onto Andrew’s arm like a lifeline.

It’s probably just cause he’s drunk- Steven was a handsy drunk- but good fucking lord, Andrew hated the fact that he loved it.

Andrew leads Steven to his bedroom, and Steven says nothing when Andrew slips his shoes off for him, or when he pulls the blankets over him.

He _does_ say something when Andrew goes to leave the room, though.

“Don’t leave, Drew, please,” and Steven sounds almost desperate.

“I’ll be right back, I promise,” says Andrew, because who could say no to Steven? Much less drunk Steven.

Steven seems to accept this, laying back down.

Andrew, as promised, comes back a few minutes later with a glass of water and an advil. Steven smiles when he sees him and sits up in bed.

“Here, drink some water, Stevie.”

“You’re so sweet,” Steven mumbles before tipping his head back and nearly downing the whole thing.

“I try my best.”

Steven finishes off the glass. “You _are_ the best. So _sweeeeeet._ It’s no wonder I’m in love with you.”

Wait- _huh?_

Andrew fucking chokes on air.

He must have an incredulous look on his face, one that Steven notices.

“Oh. I said that part out loud. Ha,” Steven says, looking down at his lap, at the cup in his hands. “It’s true, though. I like you a lot, Andrew. And… ‘m not just sayin that cause I’m drunk. I reaaally like you.”

“I-I like you too, Stevie,” Andrew says, causing Steven to glance up at him with his doe eyes. Ah, fuck it. “Let’s talk about this in the morning, yeah?”

“Hmmkay,” Steven says, a soft smile back on his face. His cheeks are still flushed from the drinks, and if that isn’t the cutest damn thing Andrew’s ever seen.

Andrew gently grabs the empty glass from Steven’s hands, moving it to the nightstand. He doesn’t think Steven would appreciate waking up to broken glass all over his bed.

“Where’re you goin’?” he asks as Andrew starts to make his way out.

“To sleep on your couch?”

“Noooo,” Steven says petulantly. “No. Stay with me?”

Andrew should’ve said no to that, but he’s a surprisingly weak-willed man. Either that, or Steven is just incredibly convincing with those puppy-dog eyes of his. God, Steven is just like a cuddly puppy, isn’t he?

Andrew always was more of a cat person, but…

“Of course,” Andrew replies, then, far quieter, “anything for you.”

Andrew slips his shoes off and crawls under the covers next to Steven. After some adjusting, they end up with Steven’s head against Andrew’s chest, his arms around the silver-haired man, and Steven’s leg half-straddling him.

“Love you, Stevie,” Andrew whispers.

He hears Steven mumble something into his shirt, something that might’ve been a “love you too.”

—

Aw, damn. Damn, Steven’s head hurt.

He felt so _warm_ though. He blearily opens his eyes.

Oh.

Oh!

Andrew’s here!

Oh. Wait. Ohhh, wait, he’s definitely cuddling with Andrew. He’s using Andrew’s chest as a goddamn pillow right now- he’s probably been laying on Andrew like this all night.

“Mmm… mornin’, Steven,” Andrew says, apparently having woken up too.

Oh, _God_ , someone save Steven right now. Andrew’s half-asleep voice was all grumbly and deep and _hot_ , and oh my God Steven’s head hurt, and he was nauseous; please end his life right now, thank you very much.

“Ughhhh,” Steven replies.

“You good?”

“I think I’m hungover.”

Andrew snorts. “You think?”

Steven groans anguishedly again in response.

“Want me to make us breakfast?” Andrew offers.

“Would you?”

“Of course. I make the best hangover omelette.”

“Mmm. The _best?_ You’ll have to prove that,” Steven says. He doesn’t want to get up, doesn’t want to move away from Andrew’s warmth.

“Trust me, I do. Mind getting off me now, Stevie?” Andrew says, and oh, God, why did Andrew have to point it out? Steven tries to ignore his own mild mortification as he nods and sits up. He only kind of succeeds.

“Oh, God, I never want to drink _ever_ again,” Steven says as he starts to stand up.

“Need help?”

“No…” but Andrew sets his hand on Steven’s back anyways to balance him, which Steven is very, very grateful for. “‘M gonna go shower and stuff while you make breakfast, is that okay?”

“Sounds great,” Andrew says, smiling so perfectly at him.

Steven walks out of the bathroom minutes later, wearing fresh soft clothes, his hair wet and tousled, hangover slightly subdued. Only slightly.

He makes his way into the kitchen, where Andrew is in the middle of making something with eggs in it that smells fucking incredible.

Andrew hasn’t turned the lights on, Steven notices, working with only the soft morning light coming in from the window. And thank God- Steven would have just about died if he had to face the bright lights of his apartment with a hangover.

Andrew was so thoughtful, it absolutely wasn’t fair.

“Oh my gosh, that smells so _good_ ,” Steven says.

“I know it does, I made it.”

“Shut your mouth, Andrew, learn to take a compliment.”

“Mmhm. Thanks, Steven,” Andrew says, smiling.

They sit side by side at the kitchen counter, eating in quiet. The whole situation felt oddly domestic to Steven- Andrew cuddling with him, Andrew making him food, Andrew just being here with him…

It almost felt like they were a _couple_ , and Steven didn’t want it to end.

“Oh!”

“What is it, Steven?”

“No, it’s just, I just realized that you’re still wearing the same clothes you were last night, and now I feel bad,” Steven says, laughing a little.

“It’s- it’s alright, really,” Andrew replies, seeming almost nervous all of a sudden. “Hey, do you… remember what you said last night?”

And- Steven somehow hadn’t thought about it until then, but- oh my fucking God.

“Vaguely?” Steven says, his voice a few octaves too high. By _vaguely,_ what he really means is _yes it’s a little hazy but, oh no, I totally did confess my undying love for you last night, didn’t I?_

“... So, did you mean it?”

There’s something about the tone of Andrew’s voice in those words that makes hope bloom in Steven’s chest.

“Of course I did, why wouldn’t I? You’re…” _perfect cute kind handsome funny and wonderful-_ “you.”

“Okay. Okay, good.”

There’s a heavy pause before Andrew speaks again.

“Steven?” He looks over at him now, making eye contact. Oh, wow- he hadn't noticed before then, but Andrew’s eyes are really green. Wait, is that color green? He’s pretty sure they’re green. Either way, they’re gorgeous, just like everything about Andrew is. Oh geez, he’s in deep.

“Wha- uh, yeah?” Steven replies belatedly.

Andrew takes a breath before saying “I like you. A lot. Just so you know.”

Steven blinks. Holy shit. _What?_

“Well- I like you too, oh my God,” Steven replies. Was this real right now?

“... Are we- are we boyfriends now?” Steven asks, a grin spreading on his face.

“Yes, we’re boyfriends. If you want to be, that is,” and Andrew sounds so tender when he says that, almost laughing.

“Yes, yeah, I do. Awesome,” Steven says, because it _is_ pretty awesome to have someone you’ve been crushing on for _months_ like you back.

“Ha. You’re adorable, you know that?”

“You think so?” Steven smiles a little shyly; he’s almost _definitely_ blushing.

“Duh. You’re my _boyfriend_ , I know so,” Andrew says ever so sincerely.

Steven’s heart flutters at those words.

“Breakfast’s getting cold. C’mon, boyfriend, let’s eat,” Steven says. He must look a little dopey, but he just can’t stop smiling- and to be fair, neither can Andrew.

They sit shoulder to shoulder at the kitchen counter, a comfortable quiet falling over them.

Steven would get hungover more often, if it meant more mornings like this.

Then Andrew looks glances over at him; he’s so cute, with his bedhead and week-old scruff, Steven thinks. Andrew smiles so, so fondly at him.

Yeah, Steven would do _anything_ for more mornings like this.

**Author's Note:**

> mmmmm. i will Never get tired of writing cute fluffy fics like this one. never ever.
> 
> thanks for reading!! you should leave a comment and kudos (if you want to!) and Definitely follow me on tumblr @ryanbergarage!!!!


End file.
